Oh please, I can blog too
by ArtisticIce
Summary: What? I can't blog. Oh please, I can, also. Hello, I'm Norway. And Iceland isn't the only with an interesting life. Seriously, mines is better, though. So...Get some coffee, sit down, give me butter, steal Iceland's licorice, and enjoy my better-than-Iceland's blog. It's better than Iceland's blog, I swear. Go ahead, comment. (On Hiatus. Please be patient.)
1. Blog Post 1, Intro

_A/N: What? Norway gets a blog too? Well. Since he's swag like that, he gets one, also._

_Oh, and I don't own the cover picture.~_

_Title: What? I can have a blog, too._

_Rated T for….Norway's…cockiness._

* * *

**Welcome to Norway's Blog. (That's right, I now own one.)**

**You are visitor number: 1.**

**Date: August 11, 2012**

**Time: 2:00 PM.**

**Mood: Content.**

**Subject: Guess what? I got a blog too.**

So…hello Internet. I have a blog. What? Don't look at me like that. Iceland isn't the only one who gets to have a blog.

So yeah, I'm Norway. So, I shall introduce my sexiness.

Name: Norway.

Human Name: Lukas Bondevik. (Seriously, spell it in any way you want.)

Birthday: May 17

Age: 20.

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue.

Siblings: Iceland. (Real) The rest of the Nordics. (Fake)

Pet: Ferret.

Pet's Name: I didn't give it one.

Height: 5'7.5 (Iceland is actually 5'7. He just didn't measure himself correctly.)

Weight: I'm going to tell you because…?

Level of Sexiness: High.

Girlfriend: *Shrugs.*

Virginity Lost to: S. Italy. (Seriously, please don't ask.)

Languages: Norwegian, English, and Japanese. (Just because I was forced to.)

Best Friend: Denmark.

Groups: Nordic Five, Magic Trio.

Favorite Food: Butter. (Think about my butter crisis… -_-)

Favorite Drink: Plain Black Coffee.

Well, I'm done with my bio.

So, I want to ask you all. How is your life going? Mine is going fine, but…Iceland…He still won't call me 'Onii-chan.'

Or at least, Brother Dear…

Whatever. At least one of the two.

Oh, and I will only update my blog once a day. Since I'm not a loser like Iceland that updates his twice a day. I actually have things to do, thank you very much.

And….Here, I shall have FAQ.

**FAQ**

**Question:**

What's with your ahoge? How does it magically stick out like that? O.o

**Answer:**

My ahoge represents the Fjords. It magically sticks out, as I am experienced in magic.

**Question:**

How the hell did you even become friends with England and Romania?

**Answer:**

Well, we met just randomly. And we all realized that we all share a common interest. Magic. Romania always had these wonderful tales about his vam-

Wait, I became friends with England, first. We met, as I was walking around. While I was talking to my wonderful friends. But, then…one of my fairies strayed away. England was talking to her at the time. I started to talk to Flying Mint Bunny, and that's how we became friends.

And, we just met Romania later. That was my lovely tale, for you all….

**Question:**

Just stop denying it; you are in love with Denmark.

**Answer:**

And this person, right here…is now going to send a troll after you. And you will be eaten. c:

**Question:**

Norway, why are you so fucking weird?

**Answer:**

Iceland. I know that's you. And my answer is well, simply….Because Weirdness is one of my middle names. –sarcasm.-

Oh. I have a comment, might as well reply to it.

Well, bye for the blog post.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: JustMakeLeftTurns**

NORWAY! It's about time you got your own blog! (But feel free to keep hacking Iceland's. Just sayin') Make sure you hide your password better than Iceland. He might want to take his revenge on you.

You're still sexy. If I ever see you, I'll glomp you. Beware the glomps of fangirls. xD

**Reply from Norway:**

Ah, thank you. I'll continue to hack my dear brother's blog, still. You'll still see me around. Since he loves me so dearly so.~

Oh yes, I make wayyyy better passwords. (And sexier passwords.)

Okay, That's fine….Uh…what should I call you? Well, whatever.

Thanks for commenting first, bye.

* * *

_A/N: The First Chapter is never long._

_But seriously. Make your own blog, guys. Link me to it. I want to know how yours would go._


	2. Blog Post 2

_A/N: DJ. NORWAY IS IN THE HOUSE. He's pumping up some techno- Jeez, you thought we were going to rave? I lied. Sorry. xD And I now present you the long-awaited…*Cough* Not. *Cough.* Norway's blog!_

_Oh, and I got a Vietnamese hat! That's awesome. xD_

…_..I like that everyone likes Iceland's blog better. C: It just makes more sense._

* * *

**Welcome to Norway's blog.**

**You are visitor number: 60. **

**Date: August 12, 2012**

**Time: 3:30 PM.**

**Mood: Meh.**

**Listening to: RainyMood (Go Google that up, you all.)**

**Expression on my face: Blank.**

**Who's currently annoying me: America. (Ha, thought that I would say Denmark? Nope. It's America this time.)**

**Subject: I'm. Meh.**

Hello, bloggers…..Well….anyways.

While I'm stuck here, in this wonderful closet, typing away on Lithuania's laptop….I'm going to say two things.

Don't. Ask.

…..

Fine.

I'll tell you.

So, I'm just going to America's house with Denmark. Because Denmark was going, and he likes ruining my peace, so he dragged me along. -_-

Well, jeez. Thanks Denmark, I totally appreciate you doing that. –sarcasm.-

While he was oh-so awesomely made me go with him to America's house. I bitch-slapped him. He deserves it, anyways.

Seriously. And America and Denmark chased me everywhere, and I pathetically was running for my life.

Why, you ask? Well. If they caught me. They were going to torture me, so much. I bet you fangirls would enjoy that.

Guess what?

I DON'T.

Bitch.

Seriously. I witnessed Iceland being tortured. I feel sorry for my dear brother.

Really sorry. I swear.

What? I'm not silently laughing in my head. You are just imagining that-

Fine. I am silently laughing in my head.

Stop that. Seriously. Sorry Brother dear, if you are reading this.

Hm….now I need to think of a way to get out of this damn hell hole.

What? Oh. I forgot to tell you how I got locked in a closet part.

Okay. *Coughs.* I will now continue my wonderful story.

So...Denmark and America kept joking around, thinking of pranks that they could do to me.

…..I'm still scared that they are out there. *Shudders.* I wonder what annoying thing-

…..

FFFF- AMERICA, SHUT THE FUCK UP.

GOD.

He keeps singing this, "The song that never ends!~"

It's so annoying.

Super freaking annoying.

He needs to shut up, right now…

But I'm stuck in this stupid closet.

Really. My life is sucking worse than Iceland's for once. Wow, that's a first.

Honestly, I think Iceland should be grateful, and stop complaining.

Oh…as I was saying, before America interrupted my thoughts…

While they were derping around, I took Lithuania's laptop, and I quickly ran into the closet.

Apparently Denmark saw me do that, and locked the door.

So that's why I'm stuck in this freaking fucking stupid damn closet.

Really, that sucks, sometimes.

I'm not going to keep on complaining about it, though. Well…I actually see that much people like Iceland's blog better than mine.

*Shrug.* It's fine, actually.

I don't mind at all.

Well…anyways…

I guess I'll reply to the few comments I have.

* * *

**Comments**

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Sup, Norway? Well, since I'm reading Ice's blog, I decided to  
read yours too. I'm glad you made one, now people can talk to you as well. And  
just to add this, I agree that Icey should call you Big Brother, even if just  
once, it would be adorable! (Sorry Iceland :/ ) Well, I suppose that's all,  
but you'll hear from me again. Bye!

**Reply from Norway:**

Ah, yes. It's rather nice. And I could stop hacking on my dear brother's account. It was funny seeing him getting all pissed off on those.

Iceland does call me dear brother sometimes.

….Actually..

No.

He only calls me onii-chan sometimes. Because then, it's not as weird.

….But seriously, he needs to call me Onii-chan. That would make my life so much better.

Okay, I hope to hear from you again, bye!

* * *

**From: Think Positive (Guest.)**

Hi... this is really awesome that you have your own blog now! I  
must say that from the Nordics I love Denmark the most and then YOU! I kind of  
hate Iceland... it is just that HE WON'T CALL YOU ONII-CHAN! But don't worry;  
I will make him say it even if I will need to force him! *grab a knife* oh and  
by the way don't feel sad.. .Everyone has problems with their sibling... look  
at China and Japan or at England and America or ME and my sister!  
Love you so much!

**Reply from Norway:**

Thank you very much, I appreciate that you love my sexiness.

Actually, that's not a good reason to hate my dear brother. Don't worry, he called me 'onii-chan' a bunch of times.

And I recorded every single freaking one.

Yes, I know it seems stalker-ish….but…

I have to save those precious moments, right?

….

Please don't kill my dear brother.

Seriously. Finland will be pissed off at me again.

What? Iceland isn't the only one with temper tantrums.

Honestly, I think Finland is one of the scariest when you piss him off.

….Please don't tell him that I said that.

Yes, I know. Especially the Italy brothers, now they have a complicated relationship.

Well, bye to you!

* * *

**Question of the moment:**

**If any of you have younger siblings, do they call you older brother/sister?**

* * *

_A/N: Seriously guys, don't hate on Icey._

_I love him. (In a total platonic way) _

_Seriously. He's pretty awesome._

_Sorry that Norway's blog chapters are way shorter….I just don't have as much reviews on here. :/_


	3. Stuck in Spain's closet with England

_A/N: Norway is a heavy sleeper. So. I finally forced him to write his blog entry. Okay. Here we go, bros._

* * *

**Welcome to Norway's blog.**

**You are visitor number: Sorry, but Denmark broke the counter.**

**Date: August 13, 2012**

**Time: 3:30**

**Mood: Pissed off.**

**Who's currently annoying me: Spain.**

**Location: Spain's closet.**

**Listening to: England failing at spells.**

**Subject: I'm stuck in a closet. With England.**

Seriously. England.

Sure, He's my friend and all, but…..He kind of fails at spells.

See, right now he's trying to cast it on my brother. Of course, earlier I used a spell block on Iceland. That means no spells can affect him. Since England hates my brother oh-so much.

Isn't life beautiful?

And I found out that Denmark recorded me when I was high on sugar.

NOT COOL. And I was tempted to punch Denmark in the face.

And I did.

And it felt good.

…

NOT IN THAT WAY.

You fucking perverts are still there, aren't you?

This is a yaoi/yuri free blog. Keep it that way.

So. Nope. No Yaoi/Yuri.

It's only funny when you are pairing up Denmark.

Besides us.

Seriously. Just pair him up with uh….

SPAIN.

YEAH. He goes well with Spain.

Oh, and if you noticed my location. Yes, I'm at Spain's house.

In Spain's Closet.

And England is oddly in here with me.

I wonder how that happened, considering that England hates Spain oh-so much.

Seriously. I don't want to be here. And if you ask again, yes.

Denmark is here to see his lover.

And he dragged me along. Again. Joy.

This is going to be just as fun as the time I was at America's house. –sarcasm.-

How I get in this damn closet, you ask?

WELL.

Denmark decided to be an ass, and started huffing out his chest and other shit. I kicked him in the balls. I laughed. Spain looked worried. But then he burst out laughing.

Then, they walked into Spain's room. And they were talking like the idiots they are. And they even danced.

….

Then they started hugging each other. (*Cough* Inatotallygayway. *Cough.*)  
I just….left.

And I walked into this closet.

And I accidentally locked myself in.

And I just find England here, doing some fucking papers.

I need to do my papers. Maybe later. When I actually get out of this hell hole. I can't even breathe in here.

I'm just lucky that it's a huge closet.

I mean, what kind of people would need this fucking huge closet, anyways?

That was kind of stupid, on Spain's part.

I assume that this was use for all of S. Italy's stuff. I guess.

And now.

I'm bored. Oh and the laptop I'm using?

It's still Lithuania's.

I never returned it back to him. Maybe I should do that this weekend. Since that's when the World Meeting is and other stuff.

Wait. You are still wondering how I got out of America's closet?

Easy.

I got out this morning, whenever America left to go to that Hershey's park or something.

I saw Prussia on my way out, and he was yelling hi to me.

I went up to him, and bitch-slapped him.

He winced at it, and I saw Hungary 10 minutes later.

Hungary was telling me how well USUK works.

I'm just rolling my eyes at that, right now.

…..

I never got fangirls. I mean, how do they work?

….I'll probably ask Hungary about that, later.

I just know that they think I'm so sexy. Which is a true fact, of course.

I'm wayyy sexier than England, Iceland, Denmark, Spain, and America combined.

See. Don't ever underestimate my sexiness.

I'm really that sexy.

Oh. Comment replying time, I suppose.

* * *

**Comments**

**From:** **Guest**

Uh, Hi! Would you mind telling us the little bit more about the magic trio?  
Like what do you guys do?

**Reply from Norway:**

Hello to you, also. About the Magic Trio? Yeah, of course I can. That's pretty easy.

All of us three cast spells and derp around.

Well….Romania only knows SOME spells. He is usually used to freak people out into being used for our test subjects. You know, for new spells and all that shit.

And we have meetings too. Romania always says that England and I go medieval at those meetings. I don't really get what he means, but

Sorry. I accidentally pushed too hard on that.

And I don't feel like erasing it.

….Maybe you should just ignore that. Eheh.

Well, thanks for reading.

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Me: I NORGE! CAN YOU TELL ICEY I THINK HES SEXY?!  
Brazil: hmmm America's my friend, but since Denmark cut down some trees. I will  
help you get out... if you give me yaoi tapes!  
Me:...Don't you have a house filled with them?  
Brazil: Fine I'll help him*throws Denmark back to his house, gives America a  
burger and kicks down the closet door*  
me: NORGE!*mega glomp*  
Brazil: I won't save you from her though. I don't wanna die...

**Reply from Norway:**

…Uh. Okay. Whenever I get out of Spain's closet.

Thanks, but I already got out of America's closet.

That thing is filled with memories.

…Can you kindly get off me?

OR I'LL SIC A TROLL ON YOU.

Seriously.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

To Mr. Norway:

Norwaaaayyy! You're so cute!

And when were those moments that Mr. Iceland called you 'onii-chan'? Special  
moments? Weird moments? Buttery moments? Haha-!

Anyway, I wish you luck in trying to get out of that bloody closet.  
Darn, Mr. Denmark's evil.  
So, I read in your blog that you hacked Mr. Iceland's blog? ...Five words: ….  
.Genius.

That's all.  
And now, I will comment on your brother's blog!  
Ciao!

**Reply from Norway:**

Ah, thanks. I'm not cute. I'm sexy, as hell.

xD

Well….

Mainly it was guilt-tripping moments, and Icey-is-being-a-tsundere moments.

Ahh. Good times.~

Oh! And when I sing to both Iceland's!

That closet. Is okay.

BUT NOW I'M STUCK IN SPAIN'S FREAKING CLOSET.

And I bet that Denmark and Spain are having butt sex in his room. *Rolls eyes.*

And all of the shit in here is tomatoes.

Anyone want some?

Wait. I only can give you virtual tomatoes, sorry. *Hands everyone a virtual tomato.*

Yes, I hacked Iceland's blog. Not really, but I know his password.

Okay, I'll see you later!

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Hi Norway! Nice to talk to you again! Thank you for replying to my first review. Well, to answer your question, I'm the youngest and no, my sibling doesn't make me say that, but I would anyway just to get it over with. Maybe that's a reason Iceland should call you that! Well, it's nice  
to talk to you, bye!

**Reply from Norway:**

Your welcome, miss. Oh. Okay, it's interesting to know that you would do that.

Yes, that is a good reason! Maybe you should tell that to my brother!

Nice talking to you, have a good afternoon.

Er…night..?

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!  
THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS  
YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS  
SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS  
AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER. JUST BECAUSE  
THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS  
Ah god I love that song... XD  
P.S: You're a stupid dude.

Alfred F. Jones.

**Reply from Norway:**

…..*Twitches.* Don't….remind me.

(England: Eh? Is that America? SINCE WHEN DID HE GET A BLOG? THAT GIT. HE MUST BE BAD-MOUTHING ME ON THERE!)  
Well…I guess he does, England. But….I'll let you read his blog later.

(England: Well, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!)

…*Facepalms.*

(England: Get real, authentic tea leaves, instead of that fake…what do you call that? Oh yes! TEA BAGS. They are absolutely disgusting! They taste really bad, and the tea itself tastes way worse than my regular tea! IT'S A DISGRACE, AMERICA.)

Next comment, I guess.

(England: And I cast a spell on you!)

That probably failed.

(England: It worked! I'm bloody sure!)

WAIT. I'm not stupid. Fuck you. I'll get back to you, later. *Glares.*

* * *

**From: September Samstar**

My younger brother calls my...sissy, my name, and I can't think of anything. I  
call him stinker, not because he smells, but because he's my little brother,  
and I haven't figured out why else...Hm, something to occupy me in my spare  
time...  
Norway, hey. Don't let people hack into your blog like Iceland. Please. Don't.  
If you need me to, I can distract America and Denmark, but you owe me one. You  
can pay up by taking me to an authentic Norwegian restaurant.. JK. honestly,  
you don't owe me nothing. I just writing whatever random crap comes to my mind.  
You're probably like how do I respond to this.  
You can just ignore that part.  
Are you still with Liechtenstein? She's nice, so be nice to her. If not,  
please tell me you guys broke up nicely. Not that break ups are nice  
not that I have any experience. I have never had a boyfriend.  
I just used nice a lot. Did you know the original meaning for the word nice  
was ignorant? So technically I asked you to break up ignorantly...but I didn't  
mean it like that.  
Well, here's my fangirl moment, you're hot, take care of your brother, and  
GLOMP!

**Reply from Norway:**

Ah, I see. That's nice to know, September…or what should I call you? Well, no mind to that. xD

Oh, I won't. I have an impossible password to figure it out.

(England: Oh, is that your password?)

Nope. It's Iceland's. I gave it to Romano, and let him change the password. So it's kind of useless now.

So yeah, Romano basically is taking Iceland's blog for a while.

That'll be nice, actually. I insist that I do take you to a authentic Norwegian restaurant, that's a thing I could do for you.

Yes, I'm still with Liechtenstein. *Looks at text from Iceland.*

Oops. Apparently not anymore.

Iceland took her back, surprisingly.

…..I never get how relationships work.

Really? Hmm…That's strange, honestly.

Yes, I'm hot. AND UNBELIEVEBLY SEXY.

Yeah, I'll take care of him. Bye, bye to you!

* * *

**Question of the hour:**

**Who do you hate the most?**

My answer honestly, would be…

….

I can't think of anyone. Oh yeah! I hate Turkey.

Turkey always steals Iceland from me. And honestly, Iceland even treats Turkey like he's his dad! It's just so unfair to me.

And Greece said that I should hate Turkey.

I'll just take his offer. ರ_ರ೨ -And these faces are strange.

* * *

_A/N: AND I AM DONE, FINALLY TYPING NORWAY'S BLOG POST._

_And shit. I just realized that Iceland posts on his blog 2 times a day._

_So, I'll be getting to you guys for Icey's blog, later._


	4. At an Animecon

_A/N: Don't kill me for not updating his blog yesterday…Sorry…I got lazy. 3_

* * *

**Welcome to Norway's Blog**

**You are visitor: 335.**

**Date: August 15, 2012**

**Time: 1:41**

**Mood: Freaked out.**

**Who's currently annoying me: Fangirls.**

**Location: Oddly, the bathroom in an Anime-con.**

**Who's currently typing this for Norway: Japan.**

**What I'm listening to: Shit.**

**What I'm doing: Freaking out.**

**What I'm wearing: My regular outfit.**

**What is Japan wearing: A cosplay of Gray Fullbuster.**

Well….Just shit.

I'm stuck in an anime-con bathroom.

Hey! At least I'm not in a closet!

_Norway-san! THIS IS A WONDERFUL CONVENTION! I want you to enjoy it to the fullest! Here, you could do this cosplay!_

What the hell is this shit?

_It's a character from Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki Suoh._

….Dude…..That guy is so…France-like.

_W-What? He's a very nice character, besides…He also has blonde hair! It's better than cosplaying as yourself….._

Japan….I just don't want to….

_Please Norway-san? It will be really cool!_

You get an outfit that has a guy that can use magic! Can I at least get one of those costumes?

_Oh. You wanted an outfit from Fairy Tail? Okay….I guess you can be Natsu-kun. Or would you like any of these other cosplays? *Holds up every cosplay costume of every Fairy Tail Character.*_

..*Twitches…* I'm actually would like to have your costume, actually….

_Ah- Okay…You could cosplay as Gray-san! I'll just cosplay as Red-kun!_

Okay, I'll just go with that.

Okay…this seems legit…

I guess.

At least I use magic. Right?

_Ice-Make Magic, to be exact. Oh..and Norway-san, put this tattoo on your chest. It's the Fairy Tail Guild Mark. You'll need it._

Um….Okay….

Oh, you are asking what happened earlier. Welll…I was GOING to go to the World Meeting they were holding today….

And I was going with Japan, oddly. For no reason, really.

And he saw that the Anime-con was today. So he rushed me in. He was already in a Gray Fullbuster Outfit. I don't even know how he changed so fast.

_Norway-san, it's because I'm a Japanese Ninja Master._

Well..Whatever. I wasn't changed, so as I walked in…

I was glomped.

By a tons of these fangirls.

Apparently, they thought that I was cosplaying as myself.

So I tried to run away from them.

WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE.

So then, I ran to the boys bathroom. Later on, Japan finally caught up to me. And here we are now.

Okay, I'm still going to be typing some shit while I go out, and look at stuff.

NOT BEING GLOMPED.

THANK GOD.

God…I'm so relieved. Now I am walking out…Whew….It's so much better now…

….

And now they want me to stip.

I don't even know why….

_Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Norway-san. Gray-san always unintentionally strips all of the time. _

Oh, Okay….That makes so much more sense now…Wait….what? Okay, that seems legit…

….But I don't feel like stripping.

Japan, can we just go to the meeting now?

_I'm very sorry, but no….I really want to stay here….but I must keep up my responsibilities…*Sigh* Let's go to the meeting, Norway-san. _

YES. FINALLY. Okay…I'll just go out this door-

Who the fucking hell is that blue-haired girl behind me?

_Ah, it's Juvia-san. Or someone who's cosplaying her. Well…anyways, Juvia-san is in love with Gray-san. And Gray-san doesn't know at all._

I should seriously just start watching this.

_Hai, you should. It's a very good series. It's full of hu-_

NO ADVERTISING ON MY BLOG, JAPAN.

Well anyways…I guess I'm finally going to the World Meeting, might as well answer some questions on the way.

Yes, we are driving there. And yes, Japan is still typing this shit up for me.

Hey! I can't type this up while I'm driving! Are you insane? That's impossible!

_Hm…I guess we'll just go on to the comments, minna-san.._

Okay then, Japan…Read out the first one for me.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Me: WE SHOULD ALL HATE TURKEY! And no...  
Brazil: Fine... fricken troll bastard...  
Me: WANNA SEE MY INPRESSION OF SWEDEN!?  
*puts on glasses*...*Sweden face*  
Finland: Ummm, why are you acting like Mister Sweden?  
Me:...C'use i fe'l l'ke it.  
Finland:...*leaves*  
Brazil: Why do I have the feeling someone gave Greece red bull?  
Me:*watching Greece run around glomping people* I don't know.  
Brazil:*calls Turkey*I BLAME YOU!*hangs up*problem solved  
Me: do you have the emergency kit?  
Brazil:*takes Strait Jacket out of emergency kit* yep.  
Me:* leaves*GREECE! DONT KILL JAPAN!  
Brazil: GIRIPAN! YES!

**Reply from Norway (And Japan):**

Yes, Yes we shall.

_Why is that, Kitty-san, Norway-san?_

He stole Iceland. That jerk.

_Um…..Turkey-san is my friend, Norway-san._

Oh? He is. Whatever.

…..Why are you acting like Sve?

Whatever…

_G-Get off me, Greece-san! *Pushes off.*_

_G-GiriPan? N-No! Do not ship that, Brazil-san! IT'S NOT RIGHT._

Welll….moving on! Next Comment, guys!

_Hai, Norway-san! I'll read you the next comment out loud!_

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Thanks (again, lol) for replying. I will tell Iceland to do  
that, I hope he listens, if so, you're welcome! Anyway, how are you? Ya know,  
besides being locked in a closet and all that crap. So, the character I hate  
the most? I don't really /hate/ any of them, but I don't like Cuba, he's  
always mean to Canada, even though they're friends! Well, that's all. Bye,  
Nor!

**Reply from Norway (And Japan):**

Your welcome! I hope he does listen, otherwise…..*Dark aura.* Well anyways.~

I'm fine; actually…I'm just kind of freaked out by fangirls. *Twitches.*

Ah, I see. I don't really talk to Cuba that much, that's pretty much it. I kind of don't really talk to that much of the nations.

_Uh…well, I've never really talked to Cuba-san before. I bet he only…./might/ be nice._

_So, next comment already?_

Yep. To the next comment, Japan.

_I think we are making very short replies…I wonder why is that…._

Do you really think I'm going to FORCE you to type endless paragraphs?

Japan! Stop typing what I'm saying!

_S-Sorry, Norway-san….I guess I'll type less from now on. *Cough* Not. *Cough.* He probably won't see this, anyways….._

Good.

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HA!  
ENGLAND'S FUNNY!  
I ate tea leaves once and I choked. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHA! I  
almost died! AND I'M SURE I PREPARED IT RIGHT!ONE!11ONEONE!111!1!ONE!  
ALSO: I don't want to be fucked, thanks. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
YOU'RE A GAY LITTLE DUDE!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!  
A GAY STUPID LITTLE DUDE!  
You where CLIPS in your hair! HAHAHAHA! IF THAT'S NOT GAY, I DUNNO WHAT IS!  
AHAHAHAHAH!  
And I know I'm sexy, but you aren't AND I DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKED BY YOU!

**Reply from Norway (And Japan):**

….*Twitches.* Really America?

_America-san, England-san once told me that you aren't supposed to eat tea leaves. Because that would be resulting it to rather idiotic situations. And please refrain from typing in all capslock. And I'm not even sure Norway-san appreciates your comment…..*Facepalm.*_

AMERICA. I'M NOT GAY. I WAS CURSING AT YOU, NOT SAYING ITS TRUE MEANING.

It's "wear" not "where."

Wait. Why am I even ranting at you? That's England's stupid job. Well..anyways…

Next Comment. *Sigh.*

_O-Oh, and America-san! Are you going to Hama-con with France-san and I next weekend? I'll appreciate if you did!_

_O-Oh, sorry…Next comment is coming up, Norway-san!_

* * *

**From: September Samstar**

Thanks for replying to me!  
You can call me whatever you want. I had a guy call me last year by the guy  
version of my real name...  
That's really nice of you, offering to take me out to dinner. I really wasn't  
expecting it, I thought you were going to ignore it and all. You're a good  
guy, Nor. But you are a little cocky about your sexiness. I'm not denying it  
though.  
I have a feeling that the next time you read this you will be out of the  
closet. Try to avoid them; they really aren't good hiding places.  
Especially when people know you're there...  
tell Iggy I said hi  
Sorry about Lily. Try Belarus. You guys have things in common, like the  
ability to make creepy shading appear.  
Tell your friend Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome that I appreciate her review on my  
story. I have pm disabled for personal reasons. (If my parents find out that I  
could do this, they might freak, so I disabled it so I wouldn't have to deal  
with it. They won't let me have a facebook. They're like that)  
So yeah.

**Reply from Norway and Japan:**

Your welcome, September. Ah, Okay…I see now. That's too bad for you. xD

Nah, it's seriously fine. I will seriously treat you to dinner. It's fine, it doesn't matter. Thanks, I appreciate that fact.

Eh. But I AM sexy. It's a true fact, really. Good, that's a good thing that you aren't denying it.

I am out of a closet. (Not in that way, you yaoi fangirls. Idiots.)

…..Yeah, I know….Bathrooms are way better hiding places.

_Hai, they really are, Norway-san._

I'm fine with that. I just only did that to piss Iceland off.

Belarus? Oh, she's a master at stalking. She trained Switzerland and I.

Because…seriously, she's good at that.

_Hai, September-san, I'll tell Red-san about that later. Okay?_

Well, goodbye! Japan, let's go do the next comment!

_Hai, Norway-san!_

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Hei, Mr. Norway! :D  
I can just call you Norway without the Mr., right? If that is fine with you.  
Hehe..sorry.

:D  
LOL. Guilt-tripping moments and Icey-being-a-tsundere-moments. Haha! Aren't  
there any brotherly moments?

Wow...If only I knew everyone's password...I could enter and mess up their  
freakin' accounts!

Anyway, I hope you get out of your closet predicament! Don't let it happen to  
you again-! Take care!

Bye-bi! :D

**Reply from Norway and Japan:**

Yup, it's fine with me. It's pretty acceptable.

Yeah…there are some brotherly moments. xD It only happens once every 5 years.

I seriously recorded that, just so you know.

Well…I know every single country's blog account password…

_I also know all of them, Norway-san. Since I ha-I mean, am an extreme ninja!_

Yeah..okay, Japan…..

I'll hide in the bathroom from now on. xD

It's probably much smarter…Yeah, It probably is.

_Sayonara, Spring-san…if I could call you that._

Bye.

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**If you could have any of the countries (little) as your little brother/sister, who would it be?**

I'm perfectly fine with Iceland.

_Hm…I'd think I might like it if Hong-kun was my little brother. You know, the real type of brother._

_Well….Have a nice day, minna-san._

_Oh..and I would like to ask you all..._

_Are you all excited for Season Five of the anime, Minna-san? I'm rather excited for it. More of my fellow nations would probably appear. Like Taiwan-chan, and so much more nations! _

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for always being late…xD_

_But you guys, I appreciate all of the favorites, reviews, alerts, and other stuff….On this and Iceland's blog. I appreciate it, guys!_

_Well! Signing off! I'll be later with Iceland's blog. (Hopefully..)_

_I'm getting too lazy, now..D:_


	5. Denmark, go die

_A/N: Today is updating Norway's day. You get no update for Iceland. Wait for tomorrow._

_And….I'll tell you my Blog updating schedule later.~_

* * *

**Welcome to Norway's blog.**

**You are visitor number: Go die, Denmark.**

**Mood: Pissed off.**

**Date: August 17, 2012**

**Time: 9:30**

**Watching: PewDiePie. (Just…don't ask why.)**

**Listening to: Alexander Rybak. **

**Location: My house, Norway.**

**Subject: Fem!Iceland isn't going to get a boyfriend. As long as I'm still living. Or a girlfriend. But…I'm pretty sure she doesn't go for girls.**

* * *

Nope. All of you countries out there, do not go ANYWHERE near her. Seriously. I will kill you.

….Why am I even sounding like Switzerland?

Whatever. I don't give a shit.

Well…there isn't anything to talk about. That's too bad. Whatever…Hm…I need to think of something to do.

Oh yeah! I'll just…read…this book…..*Takes book out.*

Yeah…something along those lines.

Are you wondering where everyone else is? There's no one to comment with me this time, sorry.

Seriously. I don't want her to get influenced by you idiots. *Cough* No offense, guys. *Cough.*

Oh, and Italy actually got a blog. You could look at his. His blog is nice, honestly…Well…Anyways…

Yes, I WILL NOT BE STUCK IN ANY BAD SITUATION ANY SOONER.

And Japan forced me to watch Ouran High School Host Club.

It irked me.

So much. It's like; most of it is really….hm….how to put it…

WEIRD AS HELL.

And that's coming from me, knowing that I do a lot of weird things. (According to Iceland)

There isn't really anything for me to talk about, so…I'll be answering your questions:

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Hey Norway, Japan. Man, I would hate to be glomped randomly, I like my personal space. Anywhoo, Japan, I like how you want Nor to cosplay as Tamaki, that'd be weird but cool! But if he was to cosplay, I would think he would fit Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket pretty well or Death The Kid (except his symmetry obsession). And you're right Norway, Tamaki is kinda like France, but less perverted. And, otherwise what? Don't do anything to Icey, alright? Ok, If I could have any country as a little bro/sis, who? I would like either you Norway, Denmark, Ice, Canada, Latvia or Hong Kong, cause they would be adorable! Don't be weirded out that I said you, but I think you would be an incredibly cute kid, Nor! Arigatō and Takk for replying to my many comments, bye!

**Reply from Norway:**

Sorry, but Japan isn't here right now. So…I'll just answer the questions you have for me.

…I'd rather not cosplay as Tamaki. -_-

Yuki Sohma? Fruit Basket? Death the Kid? I don't know this stuff at all.

I know right! Tamaki is even half-French! And half-Japanese- France x Japan? THAT PAIRING IS SO WRONG ON MANY LEVELS.

I won't do anything to my dear brother, I can assure you.

Ah, I see. Some of your choices make sense. Except about the Denmark part. *Rolls eyes.*

Yeah, I suppose I would make a cute kid, but…..I'm fine being an adult.

Your welcome! It's no trouble, really.

* * *

**From: Crazy Fangirl**

OMG HI NORWAY! Well, I'm so happy you're making a blog where you REPLY TO YOUR COMMENTS :D. So, anyway how's life? Judging on your blog posts it's let's say... pretty interesting. I'm stuck at home all day with nothing to do. One more question, can I get a virtual hug from you? Pretty please? \ ( * o * ) /

**Reply from Norway:**

Hello, Crazy…Fangirl…. Yeah, I'm rather content about that, also.

My life….is….strange. It's even more strange that now Japan is going to drag about….40 of us countries to anime conventions. *Sigh* He keeps saying that Iceland should cosplay as Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts. I never heard of that anime, though…..But…whatever.

Sure, I'll give you a virtual hug, I don't mind at all. *Virtually hugs you.*

* * *

**From: Wierdo0101**

Japan!

**Reply from Norway:**

Yes, Japan.

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

Haha! Sorry dudes. I was hyper. And I know it was wear. And I don't really give a shit...Stupid grammar nazi...  
And the tea leaves tasted horrible.  
Imma stick to tea bags.  
And yah, dude. I'll totally go with you. What're we going as?  
WE HAS TO MATCH, BROSEPH.  
Seriously.

**Reply from Norway:**

It's fine, I suppose. Whatever, America. I still suck at English also, and…I make so much fragments. Stupid English language. And my spell check is really bad. It tells me that the correct grammar is wrong. ….*Sigh* This spell check is really stupid, I swear.

Why would you even eat Tea Leaves anyways?

_Hm…Well…..You can pick, America-san._

….*Facepalm.* When did you get here, Japan?

_Ah, you know….Ninja and all.._

So..you stalk me now?

_N-No, it's not that! I am just co-using your blog. _

How does th- Wait, when did you even get my password?

_U-Uh…I'll tell you later, Norway-san. I won't interfere; I'm just adding new options to your blog._

Don't you have your own blog?

_Ah, yes…but I'm currently not updating it at the time, Norway-san. _

Okay then….

Well, bye America.

* * *

**From: Heihei**

Hei Norge  
Is your troll's name Thor, as in Thor the troll? Have you seen the troll Hunter? It's really good!  
Oh and how are the other mythical creatures, like Huldra or Nøkken?

Also have you tried Moss' (were like the best little city in Østfold) famous Pølse i Vaffel? I tried buying it in Oslo once, they don't have it... You can buy it in Fredrikstad too but not anywhere else. People stare at you awkwardly if you try getting it elsewhere... Especially in Sweden, stupid Sverige are stupid. Sverige didn't even get in the finals for women's handball! We totally owned Danmark's ass and we're even Olympic Champions in women's handball! We're the best in the world! Take that you retarded swedes!  
*cough*totallyproudNorwegian*chough*

Anyway your sexiness is the most sexy sexiness ever.  
Alt for Norge

**Reply from Norway:**

Hei, Heihei…

…..

I feel weird saying that. But, whatever.

Yes, my trolls' name is Thor. The Troll Hunter? Not yet, maybe I'll see it later. My other Mythical creatures are doing well, thank you for asking.

Yes, Yes I have. It tastes rather delightful, don't you think?

Eh. It is a bit weird when they…stare at me…with….creepy stares, I suppose.

I know right! WE ARE THE BEST! YEAH. TAKE THAT YOU RETARDS.

*Cough* Sorry.

Be a proud Norwegian, citizen. And don't be an Iceland. xD

Yes, I'm the sexiest country in the world.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Tak! :D  
Once every 5 years? ...That's pretty rare if that's the case...Oh great! Can I see it?! XD

Awesum!  
LOL. Everyone chases you in that convention since they're anime fans, and some are Hetalia fans, and you're just that popular, so that's why they absolutely LOVE to GLOMP you, and Japan.  
Those people are pretty lucky, they have conventions in their place..

Sure, Japan! Spring-san's just fine! XD

P.S. Where's Iceland? You're goin' to a World Meeting, right? :/

**Reply from Norway:**

Yes, once every five years. A bit sad, isn't it? xD Yes, Yes, you can….As long as I find my camera again.

Yes, I know…they can't resist us. Japan didn't get glomped, because he was in cosplay. Lucky.

_Sorry Norway-san, I should've told you earlier._

Yeah…there is conventions everywhere, actually. Where do you live? If it's America, there are sure as hell conventions there.

_Hai, that's good, Spring-san. Thanks for hosting my blog on your website, Spring-san. It's very nice of you. *Bows.*_

Well…about Iceland…..I kind of traded him with my female counterpart for the day.

Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow.

…..

I should've been worried about him.

….

He can protect himself, unlike Fem! Iceland, though….

I HAVE to watch after her. I put that as my first priority.

Besides, I trust my counterpart to make sure he's just fine.

Well, goodbye for now!

* * *

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk **

Well, isn't this interesting you unawesome Norway ACUALLY think that your sexy, Ha I'm sexy and Denmark says so is he and that he was totally not making out with Spain while you're in that closet and also he isn't sorry about it as the AWESOME me was saying as I obviously already have west as meh bro why would I want someone else...his blog is very unawesome I should make one with me and my buddy Den, and IT WILL BE THE MOST AWESOMENESS BLOG EVER BETTER THAN THIS OR ANYONE ELSES, KESESESESESESE!

**Reply from Norway:**

What? I'm sexy as hell. Fangirls, go tell him that.

Denmark. You are an ass.

A PAIN IN THE ASS, ACTUALLY. *Glares.*

SURE. It won't be as good as mines. BAHA.

Really, you have too much run-on sentences. I don't really give a shit about English, but still.

GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR.

…..

Did I just do an Internet Meme?

Eh.

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

I don't think I would like Iceland as a younger brother; he wouldn't call me his older sister.

I think I would like to have someone like Latvia, because he would call me older sister, because, you know, he wants siblings.

All the power from being an older sibling comes from the fact that your little sibling calls you older brother/sister. It's true.

**Reply from Norway:**

Iceland is still a good-ish brother. Oh well, I was born with him, anyways.

Yeah, that's actually a really good reason. Latvia would make a good little brother. But I'm seriously not going to replace Iceland. He's staying with me. And he will call me onii-chan. Just watch.~

Yes, that is a very true fact. So true.

Well, anyways…Goodbye!

* * *

**Question of the Night:**

**If you would date any of us countries, who would you date?**

* * *

If you say me, I'm flattered, really. If you say someone like…..Denmark. I'll just think…that…you are extremely weird.

Well, everyone have a good night!

* * *

_A/N: Welp, done with this. It took 45 minutes._

_That wasn't long at all. Not long at all._

_But seriously…Oh yeah! My blog updating schedule! I shall post it._

_But..Before that, whoever has a blog….I'll just favorite it the next time I review. Sorry I forgot to favorite them earlier. *Cough* Especially America's *Cough.*_

_And…You should watch PewDiePie's To the Moon Let's Play. He's going to shed tears for the first time, you know._

_Oh yeah….Blog Schedule:_

_**Norway's Blog- Every Two Days. (Basically, it won't be updated tomorrow.)**_

_**Iceland's Blog: Also Every Two Days. (But…in a different pattern than Norway's.)**_

_**Italy's Blog: Every single….FUCKING DAY. (Because Italy is wonderful. And awesome. Go review his blog! LOOKATITNOW. And…Italy is a priority, since he's adorable. And I like his the best. His is soooo random. But, that's totally Italy, of course.)**_


	6. America Time!

**Welcome to America's Blog**

**You are visitor number: How the hell should I know?**

**Mood: Heroic!**

**Date: August 19, 2012**

**Time: 6:11**

**Watching: SHANE DAWSON! WOOOOT!**

**Listening to: ….I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WOOOOOOORLD!**

**Location: My house, 'MERICA!**

**Subject: Norway is lazy**

* * *

Hey dudes! America here! And I'm totally angry at Norway..

Makin' me do his blog.

But I did Prussia and Denmark's soooooooo… I dunno.

Look at Prussia and Denmark's If you want to know what America (me) did today. And I'm totally advertising, but also check out my blog.

Okey, that totally bugs the crap out of some people. I mean, the way I spell Okey, so I'm going to keep spelling It okey. :D

On with the comments~

Comments:

* * *

**from : IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

KESESESES my blog is awesome so shut the hell up stupid Norwegian I CAN DO AWESOME RUN ON SENTACES ALL I WANT! And denamark isn't a pain in the ass maybe for you cos what you do every night with him but you know who'd he pick anyway KESESESE IM AWESOME MY BLOG ROCKS SO SUCK IT!

BY THE WAY Norway PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS PICK THE AWESSOME ME AND DENMARK TO GO OUT WITH EVERYONE LOVES MY AWESOMENESSS KESESESE

**Reply from America:**

SO SPAZZY! AAAAAH! But hey dude, it's America, and I'm not Norwegian. Haha. And I don't really care if you use run on sentences. :D And Denmark is just stupid. Haha! Norway is not with Denmark. He's with someone else.

PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS PICK ME, THE AWESOME AMERICA!

P.S. Your testosterone levels are dangerously low. ^.^

* * *

**From: Wierdo0101**

Is Hungary part of "us countries"? Hungary! and Yes Japan as a lil bro! or ..

**Reply from: America**

Psh, I don't even know what "us countries is" and you want Japan as a little bro? That's your opinion.

Bye dude~

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Awwww...That's...really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really sad...I didn't even copy-paste the reallys. I just typed 'em.

I hope you find your camera. Because I like,really WANNA SEEEE!

Those opportunities are like, really,really,really,really, really rare moments! THEY SHOULD BE TREASURED like..like..like...YOU'RE CITIZENS! Yeah yeah. Should be treasured.

Hahaha, do I really sound like an American? XD

Well..I don't know if any anime conventions are here, I haven't a clue.

The country/place that I visit when it's a vacation is like, Hong Kong and China. Are there any anime conventions there? o.O

No probz, Japan! XD

...Somehow, I feel like I'm talking like America...yikes..I'm Asian. Yet, I sound like him, but I can sound like Britain if I want to. Or Japan. Or China.

Anyway. Ja, I see your point. LOL, why'd ya trade him? XD

Oh, and what did Nyotalia Iceland mean? Ya know in the blog post that "Iceland's gonna get raped"?

I don't understand it at all. LOL.

YAY! Ice's gonna be back! Icey's gonna be back! (OwO)/

Oh, and what does your counterpart look like? (OvO) *innocent stare*

Bye!

**Reply from America:**

Hey dude!

I have no idea what you're sad about. Haha! But that's cool you wrote all of those out!

I don't even know what you want to see. O_o

Yes, you sound American? I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment! Haha!

If you have anime conventions, totally go bro! It's so much fun! Last year I went as Bardroy from Black Butler. It was cool, dude!

I'd think there'd be conventions there…

I'm America! Haha!

….I'm offended.

I TRADED MY POKEMON CARD BECAUSE IT SUCKED BALLS!

I dunno. I really don't care either. Haha!

My counterpart has shoulder length blond hair, HUUUUUUGE boobs, and she's skinny. And she doesn't wear glasses.

BYE DUDE~

* * *

**From: Qualeshia Marshall**

Whoa! Another blog huh? You are amazing and this will be my favorite. Oh my god I love these things.

Thanks a bunches and take care!

**Reply from: America**

THE AUTHOR SAYS THANK YOU. :DDDD

* * *

**From: Greece's kitty**

NORWAY CHAN!*mega glomp*

i have a question. do any of the nordics like denmark. i think hes really annoying..

**Reply from America:**

Psssh, I'm America, dude!

I dunno! I don't like Denmark! Haha!

Bye dude~

* * *

**From HetaliaFanGirl**

Hej, Norway. Yeah, I kinda didn't expect you to know those people. And I think Den would be a cute kid! Anyway, if I could date any country, I would like it to be either Canada, Iceland, or you *blushes* Yeah, you guys are like my 3 favorite characters. You guys are awesome! Well, bye!

**Reply from America:**

It's meee! America! Haha! I'm not Norway. XD

Denmark…a cute kid…. *throws up*

YOU WOULD DATE CANADA, ICELAND, AAAAAAAAND NORWAY OVER ME?! OKEY, OKEY!

I SEE HOW IT IS!

I'M NOT AWESOME, I GUESS?!

OKEY.

OKEY.

* * *

**Hey dudes, yee-up, I totally just did that. Dealwithit.**

**Psssssh.**

**Bye dudes.**

**~Alfred F. Jones**


	7. How can one mistake me for a girl?

_A/N: FFF- I hate being sick. SO DAMN MUCH. DAMN IT. My voice is cracked and sounds like some douche. That's fucking damn shit, damn it._

_Okay…I'll calm down and let you read the blog post._

* * *

**Welcome to Norway's blog.**

**You are visitor number: I don't know.**

**Mood: Pissed off.**

**Location: My house.**

**Date: September 1, 2012**

**Time: About….3:30 or so.**

**Listening to: Iceland laughing at me, and Emma feeling sorry for me. -_-**

* * *

Hm…You are wondering why I updated late, aren't you?

Well. A lot of….stuff…happened in the past few days. (Correction: Weeks.)

Seriously. It sucks. But…whatever.

I'll just be blunt about this, and tell you what happened.

So….Since I wouldn't tell Emma about her period, Aloha forced me to like, buy the pads for Emma from now on.

WHICH I'M MAD ABOUT.

….This is shit. Pure shit.

So, I'll tell you my story.

So…I went to the nearest convenience store….

And I went into the pad section, reluctantly…..-_-

And I was just…wondering which type of pads to buy…so…yeah…..

And a lady came up to me and was like, "Miss…..I recommend you could use _Always _it might work well for you, considering that you probably don't like tampons."

...SHE THOUGHT THAT I WAS A LADY. GRRR.

And I was like, "...Excuse me? I'm a guy. I'm just buying something for my sister."

And she looked surprised and went all, "Ah! Y-YOU ARE? Y-YOU SURE? I-I'm really sorry for that! I didn't mean to insult you, but…you look a bit feminine…."

…..Really.

Do I really look that feminine to you?

I'M A DAMN GUY…..UGH…RAEGGGGGG!

Okay..I'm done raeging.

….I'll just reply to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Geez Alfred calm down it's not your fault you don't have a lot of fangirls in this blog...but Norway, Icey and Canada are way sexier than you...yeah I have nothing else to say...

**Reply:**

YEAH. YOU TELL HIM. I'm sexier than everyone else.

…And wait…

Who's Canada?

* * *

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk.**

America, go die, but you know me and Denmark ARE FREAKIN AWESOME!

**Reply:**

(Iceland: …Can I say that to you two? CAN **YOU **GO DIE? God….DENMARK. WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING? GRRRR.)

*Cough.* Sorry, Iceland decided that It would be funny to pose as me for a second.

…..Don't mind him. He just has a hangover. *Rolls eyes.*

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

Hm... I don't think I would date any of you... No offence, but... yeah... it would be very awkward for me... because none of you are really my age, and the closest to me would be Sealand, Latvia, or Iceland. Sealand would complain about melon soda. I would have to convince Latvia to just go out for a walk, and if I dated Iceland, well... You would kill me... End of story.

America, wait, before you go...Oh.. you already left... Well, I had this Hamburger that I wanted to give to you, but I guess i'll throw it away...Slowly...

**Reply:**

Ah, it's fine. Ah…I see.

Iceland is 17, actually. He's just a little boy.

…Yeah.

Ohhhh…I see now.

Yeah, just throw it away. SLOWLY.

AND DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME GET THE PADS FOR EMMA! FFFF-

(Emma: You fucking deserved it, Onii-chan.)

(Iceland: HOW CAN YOUCALL HIM THAT? He doesn't deserve that title!)

Iceland, it's because she is nicer than you. *Rolls eyes.*

(Iceland: WHAT?)

(Emma: Well..actually, Iceland is less bitchier when he doesn't have a hangover. But…whatever.)  
Well, anyways…

Damn you.

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Hey Alfred. Why are you on Nor's blog? Anyway, sorry 'bout that, but I'm like, a super calm person, so you would probably be to hyper for me. But you are still very awesome! Well, that's all, and if Norway has this back for next post, sorry about just talking to America. Bye!

**Reply:**

Well…I made a deal with him. *Rolls eyes.* But, whatever.

Yeah…he's wayyyy too hyper. And I read on Romano's blog that he pairs me up with Romano…

GOD. WHY IS THAT? That American….so weird…

Well, it's fine. I don't mind at all.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

KEH! America?!  
Why are you on Norway's blog?

Anyway, those were not what I meant-! Those messages were for Norway.

Sigh...I didn't expect someone would take over Norway's blog...It's just like that time that Prussia hijacked Kitayume, France ruining April Fools, France asking Spain to prank everyone on April Fools, and France making trouble on Christmas... (*cough*christmasbloodbathevent*cough*)  
That was quite enjoyable, and troublesome all at the same time.

Sigh..Fine, I'll tell you. I want to see the moments when Iceland called Norway, 'big brother'. ALL of THEM. I'm sad about Iceland rarely calling Norway, 'big brother'.

Hell yeah! I sound American! XD Totes cool! Thanks a billion, dude!

Woah...  
What did I say to offend you? If I did, then I apologise.

LOL. I don't even know where the bloody hell my bleeding Pokemon cards are. I had a hundred(?) And I ultimately forgot where I placed it..Not like I care, of course!

..Uh-huh...But..don't you think that the Nordics are sort of...perverts if they DID do that?

Oui, I know.

Byeee! :D

P.S. Looks like these blogs are pretty unpredictable.. You don't know who might reply next. Still, it's fun! XD *insertAmerica'slaugh*

**Reply:**

It's..just… …he made…with….the authoress.

(Authoress: HAHA. Did I troll you guys? Well, whatever.~)

Yeah…most of the countries are pretty, pretty predictable.

…..You want to see the moments I recorded? Well, here you go! *Hands camera full of Iceland-calling-me-Onii-chan-moments.

It's really sad, I know…

I guess….isn't that's good?

Hope you find them….

(Authoress: Pfft. I found mine, but my sister stole half of them. That bastard…..)

…..Me? A perv? Look at Denmark, not me.

Well, bye!

P.S: Yeah, I guess it is fun. *sigh.*

* * *

**From: envy1000**

Hi Norway, how are you?

Anyway, I have two questions for you. Hope you don't mind. First question: What do you think of the Norway x Denmark pairing? Second question: (I am going to ask, cuz I like to be a bad girl. In no perverted  
way, mind you.) What did happened on that night day whatever between you and Romano? xD

For the date thing. Ummm, probably between you and italy :)

Bye Norway..

**Reply:**

Hello, I'm doing fine. Except for the fact that I just been called a girl by one of my citizens…-_-

To answer your questions:

I hate DenNor. So fucking much. End of sentence. Please, never ask again. I'm sorry if I offended you by this. And whoever made this…Just one thing to say to you. FUCK. YOU. C:

….Well, I suppose I'll tell you. Say….er…we…were….at…like…Hong Kong's house…(Yes. It was Romano-Iceland-Hong Kong bonding time. I still wonder how HK made friends with Romano….I just tagged along for the hell of it.) And we were supposed to be cleaning. His stupid house. And Romano was just….uh...let's say, sitting around in the kitchen; being bored. So he found the sake. And I started drinking it, also. -_- Worst mistake of my life. And yeah…..blah blah. And apparently I was bottom. FFFFFFFF- And Hungary recorded it. And Iceland watched it, and then laughed at me. Ass.

Ah, I see. I'm very honored to know that. Thank you, so much.

Well..bye.

* * *

**From: Rizu Roraito (Spain)**

Hola Norway!

Lovi and my jefe (boss) said that I should read the atmosphere, and one of the girls commenting in my blog told me to ask you about it! :D

So... How can I get to read the libro (book)?

Hasta luego!

-Spain

**Reply:**

Ah, hej, Spain. How are you?

Oh….The atmosphere. That was very nice of that girl to tell you to ask me.

(Iceland:…Pfft. Didn't I already give you the link to it?)

Yes, Yes you did. THIS IS JUST OUTDATED, OKAY?

Why must I decide to resign myself from the laptop for a whole month..?

Well, yeah. I bet you might be reading it now…

Well, goodbye to you, also!

* * *

**From: The-goddamn-Iron-girl**

ERMAHGERD NORGE. (/ﾟДﾟ)/  
Hi. _ I'm Toni Stark! The UN's official Avenger-in-chief (A.K.A Iron Girl)!  
I'm so freaking glad to see that I am not the only butter ADDICT in this world because people think I'm strange. Well, to that I say! t(ツ)_/ (In other words, IDGAF or I Don't Give a Fuck)  
I don't have a little sibling (because I'm the little sibling T_T) but I do call my brother (The more famous one) Onii-chan. :D  
You're lucky to be able to see Iceland so much, I barely get to see my onii-chan anymore. We live separately, because I have to work with Personification Security (In other words, protecting all you guys) and he's in charge of Stark Enterprises. It doesn't help that we were raised separately. I miss him. ಥ_ಥ

All right, see ya!

Toni Stark!

**Reply:**

Ah, Hej, Toni.

YES! ANOTHER BUTTER ADDICT!~ I'm so happy!~

Oh, I see.

….See, Iceland. Take after her example. It's not hard, just call me it. C:

(Iceland: No.)

Onii-chan.

***THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN CUT OFF, DUE TO THE AUTHORESS BEING TO LAZY TO TYPE OUT THE SCENE.***

Really? Ah, that's too bad….

Wait…you protect us? Why wasn't I informed of thi- Oh yeah. Because I'm not in the EU. xD  
…But seriously. Don't join the EU. It's...horrible.

(Iceland: What? They can keep me healthy! That way, I'll get more money!)

…..NO.

ICELAND. STAY WITH ME.

DO NOT JOIN THE EU. KAY?

I hope you might be able to see him, again.

Well, bye.

* * *

Hm….well, considering that now I'm bored. Soooooooo bored, now….

I'll give you guys a question. Like I always do.

And I'll start advertsing for everyone. So if you want to advertise anything, just ask.

* * *

**Question of the whenever-I-update: Do you like the Nyotalia characters more than the original Hetalia?**

* * *

**Advertisement**

None yet. If you want to advertise...just ask!

* * *

A/N:_ YESSS. FINALLY DONE._

…_Well…it didn't take THAT long._

_But still._

_I get lazy. And off-track._

_Well, considering that I still have to handle like, 3 other blogs….I might hand the ownership of this blog to my sister. This is still going to stay on my profile, though. Yeah._

_Can I ask you a question? Well….er…_

_Should I like, cancel his blog? I mean, I can't do him well, at all._

_I characterize him..horribly..D:_

_Well, anyways…goodbye for now! Until the next update! :D_


	8. Author note? About time!

_A/N: FFFF- I'm sorry, really sorry. But I just can't continue all of these blogs, as you can see. Look, it's old business...and shit. And I'm like going to post this on EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN BLOG I HAVE. It was surely fun doing these blogs. Maybe I might start doing these again during next summer. But not during my school year, because I'm more likely to just...uh...write my regular stories._

_For the people that read my stories, thank you!_

_If you just comment on my blogs, It would make me extremely happy to see you follow my real writing as well, because I'm for sure going to improve. If you want to see some collab shit, go to Ameribros. RIGHT NOW. _

_But, for now...just enjoy this stupid piece of shit wrote one day. Taiwan x Hon Kong story. Yay. Yeah, I'm such a weirdo...Sorry if I got all of you piped up._

_But yeah, I might just do regular blog posts, and reply to your questions ONLY through PM. Sorry. _

_KEYWORD: Might._

_And yeah, I'm just a real, REAL writer for now._

_So enjoy my shitty story! *Remember this was before I posted stories on fanfiction.*_

**Why the serious face?**

**Taiwan (Mei)'s PoV**

"What do you mean we have to go to school?" My brother, Korea asked. He had a frowning face, which was so unlike his usual happy one. My lips triggered a small frown at that too.

"I mean, I need to do my papers and stuff." He continued on, with his ahoge's face turning into a sad one. I saw Vietnam starting to frown.

"How come Japan doesn't have to go?" I spoke up. China looked at me. Korea kept looking down.

"Taiwan, you guys need to get more education. I mean, like living a real life. Korea, I will take care of all your guy's papers, aru." China replied. I could tell he was a bit sad too.

Japan kept a straight face, like he usually does. He smiled at all of us weakly.

"Korea, Vietnam, and Taiwan….You three would be just fine. And you might find Hong Kong." He said smiling hopefully.

Hong Kong…..I missed him. He was going to be taken by England, but he went missing. I don't know where really, though…

**_Flashback_**

_"Eh? Sensei, why do I have to leave?" Hong Kong asked. He looked at all of us, "You guys are like, my family. I would miss you all so much, like seriously."_

_I tried to stop myself from crying. I can tell everyone else was too. Japan had a confused face. Korea was angry. And Vietnam was clinging to Sensei's shoulder._

_"Hong Kong, I lost the Opium War…., but you w-w-will come back, aru…" His eyes started tearing up. Hong Kong just stood there._

_"I'm going to go outside for one last time." Hong Kong said, smiling at me sadly. I wanted to go with him…._

_"Okay, go ahead, aru." He said sadly. I started to follow him, but Hong Kong stopped me._

_"I need to be alone right now, Taiwan….we could say goodbye later." Hong Kong told me. I nodded and went back to Vietnam and Korea._

_But, after that….I never saw him again…._

**_End Flashback._**

I miss him so much. Maybe, I would meet him….But, what if he forgot?

Well, I'm the nation of Taiwan. My physical age is about 16. I like to read some of Japan's stuff, and hang out with the rest of the girl nations. When I was little, I always played with Hong Kong…..

My family is kind of screwed up.

First is China, which is our sensei/brotherly figure. He's pretty old….like 4,000. He still looks young though. He taught us everything, but Japan separated from him. Japan and China argued a lot…..

Next is Japan, I kind of like him better than China. He's very nice to me. And he gives me things to entertain myself with. I can't say he was nice in the past though….

After that is South Korea, He's an annoying brother. But he's hilarious. He's a bit-I mean a huge pervert. He likes to grope China's non-existent breasts. He's weird. But he's a good person to hang out with.

Finally is Vietnam, I like to call her Viet for short. She actually used to live with France. I have no idea how she is living right now. She is probably my best friend, after Hong Kong disappeared. She is very tough too. That's about it.

"Taiwan, are you okay?" Viet asked, poking me on the shoulder. Ah! I have to get out of thinking-mode. I kind of jumped at her touch. I nodded.

"That's good….." She said, trailing off.

"Wait, what school are we going to, China?" I asked sensei. He blinked, and began to think. He snapped out of his thinking and told me it.

"You guys are going to W World Academy. There is a chance Hong Kong might be there, aru," China explained, "It's a boarding school, of course, aru." I nodded at this.

Well, that's fine with me. More of a chance to find HK…..

"So guys, pack up!" China exclaimed. Korea smiled. Viet smiled faintly. And I smiled pretty big. I walked up to Vietnam and hugged her.

"I'm going to find HK!" I cheered, while doing so. She smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

_An hour later…._

I stepped out of the shower. I'm so happy now! I wrapped a towel around myself, trying to dry myself. I put on my pajamas, and turned off the bathroom lights, and left the room.

I walked on the wooden floor to the washing machine and threw my clothes in. I'm smiling, I know…

I was tired. So I brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair. But I don't feel like drying my hair…I hate having wet hair. But, hey! I'm going to find my old friend.

So, I unplugged my hair dryer. I wrapped the cord around said hairdryer. I took it with me to my room.

I put my hair dryer in my light violet suitcase. It has a cute pink and red design; with some black on it too. It's mainly red, with pink plum blossoms on it. It's special, because I got this from Hong Kong…. Ah! I shouldn't think about that.

I need to check my suitcase….I walked over to my suitcase to check if everything is fine.

**_Suit Case Check List_**

_Several pairs of clothes for the weekends at the academy, Check!_

_Necessities: Tooth Brush, Hair Brush, Hair Dryer, Underwear, and that other personal stuff, check!_

_Several pairs of Pajamas, Check!_

_Some memorial things: Like Pictures and letters, Check!_

_Manga and Anime, Check!_

_Good Luck Charm, Check!_

Okay, I'm all good. I sighed in satisfaction. I walked out


End file.
